I love you
by scorpion22
Summary: Tony and Jeannie are finally man and wife and this will be about their first night together as man and wife. Please I hope you like it and please don't forget to review because I love each and every review I get.


To my most loyal fans I hope you enjoy this story as much as you have my others and remember the two most important things. One I own absolutely nothing and two you all rock. Also remember to review because it means a lot when I get a new one they are gifts to my mind, soul and they keep me from getting writers block.

Chapter 1

As Tony and Jeannie came home for what would be their first night together as husband and wife; they were both very nervous. They had never done more than kiss before and tonight they would make love for the first time together. Tony had done it with each of his many girlfriends and Jeannie had been forced by the blue jinn when he was her master. They walked to the door together and after opening it Tony suddenly picked Jeannie up into his arms and carried her inside. After closing the door they kissed until they were in their bedroom that's when he set her down. They stared at each other for the longest time until suddenly they were kissing again. After doing this for what felt like forever suddenly with a pop Tony found himself in his pajamas, but when he looked at Jeannie he was speechless.

Jeannie stood in his arms in a sexy, but elegant night gown made of white and black lace. He pulled her in for a kiss feeling her arms around his neck. They fell onto the bed together making the bed creak as they did so. Tony gently and slowly moved his lips down her neck. As he did this his fingers slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders watching as it fell revealing the upper half of her body. She moaned as he cupped her breasts making her nipples hard the second he took them each into his mouth. Her fingers were in his hair as he moved from one nipple to the other making his bride squeal. Tony kissed his way back up to her lips, her arms were around him as always and one of her legs encircled his waist. Soon his pajama top disappeared and they were chest to chest as his hard on became noticeable as it poked against her belly.

"Oh master "smiled Jeannie as she felt his manhood poke against her and the thought of him being inside her made her feel warm.

"Call me Tony "whispered Tony before attacking her lips with an almost bruising force.

"Jeannie I love you, I want you are you ready "breathed Tony finally taking off her gown and putting the head of his cock at her entrance. Her answer was a simple yet hot kiss that gave them both Goosebumps. He entered her slow their eyes locking together as he did watching as Jeannie moaned biting her bottom lip as he settled inside her. Tony buried his face in her neck feeling as she clung to him groaning as she clutched him tight with her pussy. When he looked at her again they smiled at each other as she took his face in her hands pulling his lips to hers.

His pajama bottoms were wrapped around his ankles and as he moved quick and gentle inside her he kicked them away feeling as her legs surrounded him completely.

"Oh Anthony please don't stop "whimpered Jeannie melting in his arms throwing her head back running her hands along his back. When the moment came and they found their release together for the first time the held each other holding their breath forgetting to breath as they kissed.

" Oh Jeannie " groaned Tony burying his face in her neck as he laid on top of her feeling as she wrapped her legs tight around him holding him.

"Jeannie "breathed Tony as their eyes met and he smiled at her as she did the same kissing him in that moment his name on her lips as she did.

"I love you Anthony "breathed Jeannie against is lips her forehead against his letting a hand stroke his cheek. Tony kissed her again before pulling away and lying on his side of the bed. As she laid her head on his chest breathing a quick sign of contentment smiling when he kissed her head.

"I love you too "whispered Tony as his lips touched her head.

"Good night Jeannie "whispered Tony as she fell asleep lying awake awhile and thinking.

Jeannie was finally his wife; she was his and only his for the rest of his life.

"I'm glad Dr. Bellows didn't see this he would have flipped out "said Tony as he lay with Jeannie in her bottle watching the film of their wedding. As it ended Jeannie laid her head on his chest before looking up at him and smiling.

"I love you master "said Jeannie sweetly touching his cheek as he kissed her slipping his tongue inside her mouth making them both moan. Before they knew it they had gone farther than just kissing and she was on top of him kissing him in a way only she could as her arms wrapped around him feeling his hands as they found her waist.

Jeannie moaned when they left her waist finding her breasts something he had grown to love so much and as he did she attacked his lips. Using his fingers he pulled down the top of her dress making her breasts bounce into view. She moaned as his tongue flicked at her nipples before taking each one into his mouth sucking on them like candy. He did this until she pulled his lips to hers holding his face in her hands. Jeannie suddenly fell to her knees in front of him and once his pants were gone she took his manhood in her hand.

She took him into her mouth completely making him groan. His fingers were in her hair as she sucked on him and finally she made him burst into her mouth.

"Master "purred Jeannie in his lap again kissing him as if it was the last time she would ever do such a thing and once she did he held her tight.

" Jeannie I love you " said Tony and in that moment they heard a pop as Jeannie made their clothes disappear and suddenly they were on top of a huge four poster bed.

"Make love to me master "whispered Jeannie taking his hands and helping him fondle her breasts kissing him as she did so.

He could smell the wetness between her legs as she spread her legs wide for him as they kissed and as she did he slid his hands down to her thighs holding her legs apart. Tony slid inside her feeling as she gripped him like a vice. Jeannie screamed in pleasure as he moved inside her making him groan as her nails scratched down his back.

" Master " screamed Jeannie throwing her head back as he moved inside her harder then he had ever done before beginning to shake the bed and the bottle and for a moment Jeannie was afraid he would make the bottle fall from the outside.

"Master "screamed Jeannie moving her body with his and opening her mouth in a little oh.

As Tony looked at her he couldn't help, but think that the look on her face was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Jeannie "whispered Tony as she suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around him tight moving them so that she was on top riding him hard and deep. She felt his hands on her hips as she thrust forward riding him for the first time.

"I love you master "whispered Jeannie leaning down her hands on his chest touching her lips to his.

"I love you Jeannie "whispered Tony as they kissed holding on tight to each other their bodies moving in a perfect rhythm.

When they came together they kissed even harder. When it was all over Jeannie fell on top of him feeling as he wrapped his arms around her. With a pop they were dressed again and Tony kissed her folding her into his arms loving the smile on her face. Hours later after laying on the bed in her bottle for the longest time the emerged in silence going to their bedroom in the house.

"I love you very much master "said Jeannie kissing him quickly on the lips taking his hand and twining their fingers together.

After lying down together on their bed with a pop they were watching their wedding film again.

"I love you Jeannie I'll always love you "said Tony as they watched the film smiling at her watching as she smiled back kissing him quickly. That one quick kiss turned into much more very quickly and as soon as they film ended they laid on the bed kissing, but doing no more. They fell asleep on the bed together.

"Jeannie "murmured Tony as he woke up the next morning alone in his bed.

Getting up he found his slippers and robe leaving the room in search of Jeannie. He didn't find her in her bottle or the living room, but when he heard a noise from the kitchen he smiled going to find Jeannie. Jeannie was in the kitchen busy as usual dressed in that sexy little genie outfit that drove him wild singing a song in some Arabian language. On the stove eggs were cooking and bacon was frying and as Jeannie took some plates down from the cabinet he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Good morning " whispered Tony in her ear making her look at him smiling that smile that only belonged to her before kissing him.

She turned around wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him. "Good morning Anthony "breathed Jeannie kissing him intensely feeling as he lifted her off her feet and as he did so she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

" I was just making your breakfast " whispered Jeannie as the words left her mouth a spatula floated past them going over to the stove and flipping the bacon and putting the eggs on a nearby plate. Tony nodded walking with her to the dining room and as they sat down with a pop the food she had prepared was sitting hot in front of them.

"That was good Jeannie thank you "said Tony as they both finished breakfast and suddenly with another pop the table was clear. After getting ready for work Tony came back out dressed in his uniform ready to go to NASA; with a smile and a quick kiss from Jeannie he was off.


End file.
